Nightfall
by ProtoBlues
Summary: Why it's bad to be sleeping in the same room as an alien girl with a cruel sense of humor.
1. Chapter 1

He stood there, paralyzed, looking up at the ball of fire, coming down straight at him. And then pain. Searing pain. "No...I still have to..._Britannia_!"

Lelouch woke up with a start. The pain was still there. He glanced at his shoulder and groaned. "Again?"

"Cheese-kun..." C.C. confirmed, turning over to lazily wrap her arm around him.

Lelouch sighed, placing a hand on his forehand in his usual pose of aggravation. "Get off," he whispered fiercely in her ear. Anything louder could wake up his sister or the maid, and he did not want to explain why there was a woman sleeping in his room at this hour (and on top of him too).

She murmured something in response about taking off pepperonis and shifted slightly. But Lelouch wasn't going to keep talking to her until she, by some chance, managed to shift herself off.

He pulled himself up, but only managed to get himself dragged back down by C.C.'s iron alien grip. "Bad Arthur…"

Lelouch gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Let me go – what's wrong with you?" he muttered.

"Five more stamps until Sashimi-chan..."

"Okay, let go of me..." Lelouch slowly pried her hand off of his arm. "Good, good... I'll order you an extra pizza tomorrow."

"Pizza...?" her grip tightened.

"Uh, no! No pizza!"

"Gun..." her other hand groped along the side of the bed.

"No, wait! I'll get you pizza!" Her hand stopped. "Let me try this again..." he slowly pulled her hand off him and wedged his way from under her. "Thank God..." he rolled away from her and settled next to his computer desk. He started lulling himself to sleep, but his eyes flashed open as a thought struck him. He rolled over to his side to glance at C.C. _If she wakes up and finds out that I let her sleep on the floor, she might really get that gun..._

Grudgingly, he pulled himself up and walked over to the sleeping figure. _I guess the best course of action is to pick her up and place her back in the bed._ He kneeled down to pick her up, but paused. _Where are my hands supposed to go? Let me see... Um... This one goes under the knees? And that one on the back... Wait no...She'll s rip her neck off like that... So...I should put this hand here? Oh, but wait – this doesn't work... There's too weight in the center of her body... Maybe if I move this hand up... No, no; it's too hard to carry like that because it's a relatively flat surface... Well, maybe if I moved this one down a bit... But the weight is still uneven. Wait, maybe if I do this... But I don't think is how Suzaku did it... Well, I have no other choice. Besides, this is good – my elbow's supporting her head while my hand keeps a good balance of weight. So, one, two three..._

-

Lelouch panted loudly, sweat beading his forehead. _Are women normally this heavy?_ Both of them were still on the floor, Lelouch not having lifted her off it for more than a few centimeters. After taking in a few breaths, Lelouch glanced at C.C., still sleeping soundly. _What if I...? Well, it can't hurt... It's the only way that I can possibly get her onto the bed by myself... _With that, Lelouch climbed on top of the bed and proceeded to drag her up by the arms.

-

"Lelouch?" C.C. called after applying the finishing touches to her almost completed stamp collection.

"Mm?" he acknowledged he was listening as he typed furiously on his laptop.

"Bridal style is when you're holding someone by the knees and back, with their head on your shoulder," she explained nonchalantly, not bothering to look up from her collection.

Lelouch's head snapped up and he stared at her. "I-is that so...?" _Act calm, Lelouch; there are fourteen other reasons why she would be saying this._

"I always liked piggyback better, though. But, of course," she finally looked up to give him a glare, "being dragged like a dead man is always best." A pause while Lelouch tried to refrain from laughing nervously. "I want that pizza you promised for compensation."

"Oh, is that—"

"And new outfits."

* * *

Author's Notes: One more random trivia inspired fic for my favorite couple! And I thought my soul was off the hook for good...

This was inspired by an old magazine article, where Lelouch was interviewed. Basically, the question was "what do you dream about?"; and Lelouch's answer was "I once dreamt that I was hit by a meteor. Turned out, it was caused by C.C.'s strange sleeping habits" or something like that.

Oh yes, of course, this takes place before the Mao arc. I guess it's sort of to explains "why is Lulu acting like a normal hero?" while Mao was getting shot.

Customary Disclaimer: For the last friggin' time; I don't own the characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: A short one-shot at the (sort of) request of Cal reflector. This takes place before episodes 21-25, since humor would be pretty inappropriate there.

* * *

**Speechless**

Lelouch groaned as he was woken up by a familiar scent that was beginning to become quite trying on his nerves. Drowsily, he rubbed his eyes and muttered, "Pizza again? You need to eat something else, C.C..." He reached for the alarm clock that he had placed on the floor to accompany him. "Two..."

With a large, audible groan, Lelouch pulled himself up to stare at C.C., lying flat on his – no, _her_ bed and enjoying a box of pizza. "Two in the morning and you're eating pizza? You've got to be kidding me."

"Well, I was hungry," she shrugged, finishing up the slice and grabbing another.

He scoffed and laid back down on the floor, closing his eyes. "I'm just surprised you weren't too lazy to go out to get the pizza."

"What makes you think I went out? I called as usual."

"What?" Lelouch shot up again. "_Idiot_! Nunnally and Sayako would've heard the doorbell ring! How am I going to explain to them why my room smells like pizza, _again_, and why the doorbell rang in the dead of the night?"

"Why are you asking me? _You're_ the one that's doing the explaining."

"_You_—!"

-

"When I tried explaining to them what happened last night, they said that they knew the truth." His tone quickly changed to sharp and accusing, "What did you tell them?"

"The truth."

"The truth...?" _That there's an alien living in my room with a pizza fetish?_

"I was hungry, so I called Pizza Hut and ate in your room."

"You told them you were sleeping in my room last night?" Lelouch burst out, his eyes both furious and terrified.

"Well..." she pouted thoughtfully, "I didn't say it outright."

"That doesn't help!"

"I don't care." She yawned. "I'm going to sleep."

"You—!" Lelouch sighed and placed a hand on his forehead. "Why do I even bother?"

-

"I told them that you were playing a joke on them, and that you weren't really sleeping in my room."

"I know. Nunnally told me. So I told her that you were lying because you didn't want anyone to know that I'm sleeping in your room."

"What? You—"

"It looks like a nice night outside." She was staring absentmindedly out the window, probably not even bothering to listen to Lelouch's words. "I think I'll go take a walk."

"What?" He glanced quickly at the night sky before turning back to C.C. "What if someone sees you coming in or out of my house at this hour?"

She stood up and carefully positioned Cheese-kun next to her pillow. "What about it?"

"What am I going to do?" he snapped.

"Give them a half-baked excuse of yours as always."

"Don't—" She was already out the door. "Shouldn't bother..."

-

"You're lucky no one saw you." Lelouch grumpily rolled to his side on the floor.

"You mean you are. Like I said a few nights ago: _you're_ the one doing the explaining."

"Whatever." He opened his eyes to glare at her. "You're not doing anything that's going to piss me off tonight, are you?"

"Mmm..."

The doorbell rang deafeningly on cue. Lelouch's eye twitched.

"If it's any consolation, it's not pizza this time." She got up and walked towards the door.

"It's _not_ any consolation, you—!"


End file.
